fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shianatu Broadcasting Network
The Kohrumai Broadcasting Company is a National and totally independent broadcasting company that relies 100% on donations from the public. Kohrumai's headquarters are located in Portville, Oreconsin for coverage in the United States and the Sovereringty Of Dahrconia.http://mcspyder1.deviantart.com/art/The-Loyal-Sovereignty-of-Dahrconia-515621496 History The Kohrumai Broadcasting Company was started in 2012 by Randy Webb in Portville, Oreconsin originally as WRJW-TV, Offered as an alternative to other Television stations. Mr. Webb was noticing that other broadcasting services were becoming biased in their commentary and their programming. So using 2000 dollars that Randy had borrowed from his grandmother, Randy purchased his first TV Studio in Portville, Oreconsin in order to provide a way to make news that was unbiased and without any political or corporate influence. Originally started as KRJW-TV in Portville, the popularity of the station increased as decent news reports were coming into the station. On Monday June 17th, 2013 KRJW-TV was approached by DirecTV with a request. Based on the popularity and demand of the news that KRJW-TV was delivering, would KRJW-TV be willing to accept a spot on the channel lineup. After some negotiations on both sides, KRJW-TV started delivering content to DirecTV Channel on Monday July 22nd, 2013. And after two more months of negotiations, KRJW-TV started delivering content on Dish Network Channel 99. On November 12th, 2014, a very wealthy benefactor passed away and left his entire 15.5 billion estate to Kohrumai Broadcasting to use as their platform for total independent broadcasts. It was requested by the estate that the name of the benefactor remain anonymous. This inheritance did include close to 310 million dollars in stocks and bonds that the Kohrumai Broadcasting Company can use to keep logistics up and running while viewer donations will be used to keep programming up and running. (similar to PBS) This stock acquisition has made it possible for Kohrumai to become revenue self sufficient along with viewer donations and acceptable advertising. 1600p Broadcast Format As of March 1st, 2015 Kohrumai Broadcasting started showing programming in 1600p picture format. Current Programming Initially Kohrumai Broadcasting started out as just a simple news affiliate, trying to deliver unbiased and clean reporting. However as the network grew, demand for other shows outside of the news grew. List of current shows. News: * Good Morning Dahrconia. * Kohrumai Nightly News. Dramas: * Desperate Landing * Twilight Fire * Picket MD (mix of both House MD. and Quincy ME.) * Saint Other Place (play on Saint Elsewhere) Sitcoms: * Starsky and Files * I Dream of Affair * Emergency! Fatman * Grounded For Murphy Soap Operas * Morningside More Programming is currently in the works, and will be launched soon. 2015 US TV broadcast realignment As of March 23rd, 2015 no real affects to Kohrumai programming are being foreseen with the realignment. Of course the company will keep an eye on things and may purchase some items as the Alignment comes to full bear. Official Logo The Official Logo of The Kohrumai Broadcasting Company. Image Gallery Kohrumai Broadcasting Company Production Truck Drawing. Kohrumai Broadcasting Company News Van Kohrumai Broadcasting Company Dedicated C-Band Satellite DishCategory:Gallery Category:Fictional television networks Category:Portville Category:Oreconsin Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012